powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Aspect Manifestation
Is the power to induce/embody or be empowered by the life to others with different behaviors, beliefs, actions, and forms. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation and Power Manifestation. Capacities The life aspects is the oppose of death aspects. Is diferents points of view of reasons to life, is more irrational than death aspects. The user can emboids the concept of live and gains power when is figthing for than, non nescesarialy induces tha determinated aspect, only represents than and gains power based on the aspect. Aspects *'Friendship:' The power of friendship beats all things and protect all persons arround you and is empowered by the power of the bonds whit you friends, you prefer live near of the loved ones instance of die alone. *'Youthful:' If you fell a tremendous youthful, this is a aspect to you. This make you ignores the age, haves determination to make several things independet of dificult of chalenge because you is youth and energetic. You lives more whit good alimentation and exercises. *'Determination:' Determination rather then sacrificial moves, prefers stay alive instance run to a unnecessary suicide mission, you haves the conscience of risks and prefers select the less dangerous way to solve a problem instance of a ridiculos and dangerous way which don't solves the problem, you don't die for anything or anyone, you live for them. *'Meaningfulness:' You see the importace of all things and be empowered by they significance, you presence erases the unimportance of all person arround you, always optmistic and positive seeing the valor of all positive or negative aspacts of live. You always believes in the importance of the minimal details. *'Hope:' Not of despair, rise the you spirit, the hope is a implacable force to not surrender wen you is face a terrible "monster", you gone spread thys good energy to other arround and haves a powerful detemination to beats any chalenge making the ultimate risk blow move works. *'Restoration:' Heals, Repairs, Reconstructs any object, person, system or entity damaged by any efect. You have the wish by undo any damage or even ressurect the deaths, need heals any patient how crosses you path, you hate conflicts and devastation. *'Restraint:' You know that everything has a limit to be consume or do, you don't needs haves desnescessary things and you can resists to be obsesivaly attached to a person, thing or emotion. *'Balance:' Mental balance and good thoughts, not of insane or impunsive ideas. You know the self emotions like fear but not be shaken by then. *'Charity:' Helps the others, is the escence of thys aspect, you loves bring the happiness and joy for those in need. *'Love:' Love is the power to likes much of a certain person, the ultimate power to destroy any barrier, you run to beloved person, only the slime on her face makes you happy. Associations *Life Inducement *Life-Force Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Mental Manipulation *Philosophy Materialization *Power Manifestation *Virtue Inducement Know users *God (Religion) Every aspects *Yusei Fudo (Yugioh 5D) Friendship *Migth Guy (Naruto) Yountful *Spiral Warriors (Tengen Toppa Guren Lagun) Hope Category:Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Embodiments